How to Train Your Dragon 40K
by Writingnoob101
Summary: What happen if HTTYD combine with Warhammer 40K.Please Review and rate. Sorry for my mistake  Disclaimer:I don't Own HTTYD nor Warhammer 40K.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Planet Berk

This is Ice World of Berk. One of the million world of Imperium of Man. It's twelve cycle north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the segmentum Ultima.

The Imperial Guards stronghold. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven millennium. but every single building is new.

We have recruiting, defending and a chaming view of the sunset. The only problem are the xenos.

Most planet have Orks or Eldar,we have…

Dragons.

Most people would leave. Not us . We're the Imperial Guard. We have a stubbornness issue. My name is Sergeant Hiccup of the 1st Berk regiment.

Tonight is a normal raid night.I open the door and suddenly I see a Mounstrous Nightmare outside. It shoot huge fire ball at me but I close the door before the fire ball hit me,then I peek through the door. I don't see any dragon in frontdoor. I wear my Flak armor and take my laspistol. I step outside the door and run I heard some guardsmen yell

"Get back!"

"Go back inside!"

Then I've been drag by a claw.

"Hiccup,what are you doing?.Get back inside!"

That's Governor-General Stoick the vast. He's commander of the regiment and planetary governor. They said when he was a recruit he used single Lasgun shot to blow three dragons head. Do I believe it?,yes I do.

"What's our enemy tonight?"

"Sir, scanner report there's Deadly Nadder,Mounstrous Nightmare,Gronckle and Hideous Zippleback."

"What about Night Furies?"

"Scanner report none so far sir."

"Good"

I run to the armory and meet up with commissar.

"Look who it is I throught you'd been carried off"

"Who,me? Nah,come on I'am too muscular for their teste,they wouldn't know what to do with all….this"

"well they need toothpicks,don't they?

The commissar with cybernetic arm and leg is commissar Gobber. I've been in his command since I was a recruit.

I hear a guardsmen yells"dragon's incoming!" and see my squad mate run with their own weapons.

There's Corporal Fishleg the big fat guy. Sergeant Snotlout the tough guy and and Sergeant Ruffnut and Sergeant Tuffnut the twin heavy weapons team and finally Sergeant Major Astrid. The best guardsmen in my squad.

Their duty is much cooler than me. I think I must help them but commissar drag me with his cybernetic arm.

"Aww let me out,please! I need to make my mark."

"oh,you've make plenty of mark,in wrong place."

"Please, two minutes! I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a promoted!

"You can't drive a Chimera,you can't men an Autocannon,you can't even throw a grenade."

"Okay, fine! But this Will throw it for me!"I touch at crafted net launcher. Suddenly it goes off and hit a guardsman

"Hiccup if you want to fight dragons,you need to stop all this"

"But you just pointed to all of me!"

"Yes,that's it! Stop being all of you're,here a lasgun fixed it immediately"

One day I'll get out there. Because killing dragons is everything around here. Take down Deadly Nadder, you'll be notice. Gronckle Are tough, Take one of them down and you'll get promoted. A Hideous Zippleback,twin head, twice status. There's Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best guardsmen can go after those. But the ultimate prize is the dragon that no one ever seen. It's call the Night Fury. It's never steals supply,never show itself,and never missed. No one ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'am going to be the first who kill the Night Fury.

When commissar hear the dragons sound he grab his bolt pistol and power sword and said.

"Looks like those guardsmen need some help. You stay here and don't go anywhere."

When he's gone now it's my chance. I grab my net launcher and my laspistol.I arrive at the hill near the stronghold. I set up my net launcher and pray that the night fury will come,suddenly.I sees something that look like the dragon. I pull the trigger and pray that will hit the dragon. I see the dragon fall from the sky. I am so happy.

"Yes! I did it. Anybody see that."Suddenly the Monstrous Nightmare climb the hill and roar at me.

"Except for you."

I start to run and the chase begin. I start to scream "Help"and looks like a general hear my scream. when I reach the cover general Stoick rapidly shoot his Storm Bolter to the dragon. Then it's flied away. I start recognized that the cover is the bottom of heavy bolter turret tower and the fire melt down the metal and the turret on the top falling and make the dragons escaped with our supply

"I'am sorry dad"Oh! The general's my dad too "But I shot down the Night Fury"

He pull me.I tried to explain

"It's not like the last few time Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had avery clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. You should send a recon team before it's..."

"Enough!"General yells and I stop to said anything.

"Just stop it. Every time you step outside the disaster falls. Don't you see I have a bigger problems? The Winter is coming and our supply is running out. Why you can't do the simple order?"

"I-I cannot resist! When I see a dragons and I must kill,you know?

General Sigh"You can be many things, but you can't be the dragons killer. Go to your room now. I must clean his mess."

(To Gobber)"Make sure he gets there."

I hear some of my squad mate comment.

"ha ha ha you done good tonight. " Ruffnut said

"I never seen anything like this. Thank for help ha ha." Snotlout said

When I walk with commissar to my room I explain to commissar.

"I really hit it."

"sure Hiccup."

"Dad never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his food. Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an XL boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking skeleton!"

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong! It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up sir."

" Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

" I just want to be one of the Imperial Guards."

I open my room door and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:Dragon Training

Next morning general Stoick call every senior officer to the command center.

"This war will end in two ways. Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll get rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave! One more search, before the ice sets in. "

"But no one ever back from that mission." One of the officer said

"We're Imperial Guard. It's an occupational hazard. who's come with me?"

Everyone silence

"All right. Those that stay, will look after Hiccup."

Suddenly everyone lift their hand and said

"We'll go with you sir."

"Me too."

"Very good"General said before he end the meeting

"I'll get some weapons" Gobber said

"No you stay here and train our junior officer"

"Yes yes,and Hiccup will work at the armory with the weapons and the wargears"

"What should I do with my son" general sit next to commissar

"You should train him"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'am serious,it's best solution to him sir"

"He'll die before the first dragon get out of the cage"

"You don't know you son enough"

"Yes I know my son"

"No you cannot stop him, the only way is prepare him. You can't protect him forever. Maybe he's out there and fighting the dragons. You should keep my word and think sir."

Then the commissar exit the command center

Meanwhile I walk to raven point and investigate for clue to dragons

"Ah,the Emperor must hate me. some guardsmen lose their lasgun or bayonet but I lose the dragon"

I see the falling tree in front of me. I run to investigate.I found the hole. I look at the hole and found the net wrap the Night Fury. It cannot move.I am so happy

"Yes,I did it. Thank the Emperor.

I step my foot to the Night Fury. It's open eyes and stare at me. I walk backward and aim my laspistol to it's head

"Alright just fire the gun and take you heart to my dad.I'm Imperial Guards.I'M IMPERIAL GUARDS"

The Night fury close it's eyes. It's seem like he's ready to die.I aim harder but my finger cannot pull the trigger. I don't know why.

"I…Cannot kill the dragon."

I holster my laspistol. I use a combat knife to cut net and release a Night Fury. Suddenly a Night Fury jump to me and push me to the rock.I thought I must died here but the Night Fury just roar and fly away. I take a breath and collect my thoughts. I should go back to the stronghold. I've been late for today training. when I've finish the training and return to my room at night . I receive a call from my dad to come to his office. I arrive at general's office and knock the door.

"Come in,ah Hiccup glad you come.I've something to say."

"Me too sir"

I taking the deep breath

"I don't want to fight dragon anymore/It's time for you to fight the dragon"

"What" I look at the general's face

"What did you say?"General ask

"What did you say?"I ask general

"I think you should speak first"

"No sir" I refuse "you should speak first"

"Alright I'll grant you wish. Dragon Training. Join with your squardmate tomorrow morning "

'Damn,I should speak first! Because I was thinking,we have a lot of guardsmen to fight the dragons,but..do we have enough guardsmen to go recruiting? Or to repair a vehicle ?

General did not listen to me and give me a Bolter.""You'll going to need this."

"Ah…dad I can't fight the dragons."

"But you'll kill dragons!"General Speak confidently

"No sir.I really sure I can't kill the dragons."

"It's time,Hiccup."General said

'Can you not hear me?"

"This is _serious_, son. When you carry this Bolter, you carry all of us with means you _walk_ like us, you _talk_ like us, you _think_ like us. No more of this" He gestures at me

"you just gestures all of me"

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling _very_ one-sided"

"DEAL?"He yells

I sigh"Deal sir"

"Good. Now go to sleep and train hard" General leaving his room with his claws and other weapons. "I'll be back if possible."

"Then I'll wait here."

The Next morning

I really excited about this day.I wear my flak armor and grab my bolter with several magazines. I walk to the arena and rally with my squad mate.

"Welcome to the Dragons Trainning." Commissar Gobber said

The arena's gate open. Everyone walk in to the arena

"Alright,guys. No turning back" Astrid said while she reload her shotgun.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut said while carry a heavy bolter on his back

"I hope I get some mauling on my back or shoulder." carry a bolt crate

"Yeah, pain,more fun."I said with boring sound

"Alright,let's get start. The guys who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire regiment."

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him, ha ha ha." Snotlout joke and everyone laugh

"Don't worry you're small and week and can't be the dragons target. The dragon will see you as sick or insane,and go after the more muscular guardsmen instead." Commissar advise me

"Thank for the advise sir"

My squad get in a straight line in front of four big gates.

"Behind that gates are the few of dragons species that you'll to fight"

"The Deadly nadder"

"Speed 8 armor 16" Fishleg said

"The Hideous Zippleback"

"Stealth 11"

"The Monstrous Nightmare"

"Firepower 15"

"The Terrible Terror"

"Venom 10"

"Can you stop that?." Commissar yells at Fishleg." "And,the Grocnkle"

"Jaw power 8" Fishleg whisper to me

"Let's begin"

"Wait! Aren't you going to teach us anything?"

"I believe in the practical part"

The commissar release a the Gronckle. We're in panic and run

"Today we'll learn about surviving. If you get hit,you're out!.What's the first thing you need?"

"Medi-pack?"I try to answer.

"speed +15?"Fishleg answer.

"Cover!"Astrid answer.

"Correct. Move to cover or grab shield. The most important thing is cover. If I given a choice between a lasgun and shield, choose shield

I grab some shield and take cover behind the wall.I see the twins argue about the shield

"Hey!,that's my shield."

"There's million shield here."

"Take that one,it's has a flower on like flower."

Ruffnut rip the shield from Tuffnut hand and hit him with the shield

"Oops! Now this one has blood on it."

Suddenly the Gronckle shoot the fire ball and hit the twin."

"Ruffnut,Tuffnut,You're out"

While we're take cover commissar Gobber continues his lesson.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots! How many shots does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?"Snotlout answer.

"No six shots!"Fishleg answer.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!"

Then the Gronckle shoot the fireball and hit Fishleg.

"Fishleg you're out"

While I aim my Bolter,the commissar yells at me

"Hiccup! Don't just take cover and aim,shoot your Bolter"

I blindfire and run to my squadmate

"Hey babe, my room have enough space for work out. You should come by some time to work out. You look like you work out!"

The Gronckle shoot the fire ball and hit Snotlout

"Snotlout,You're done."

I move close to Astrid

"So I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"Nope,just you."

Then Astrid dodges away. And a Gronckle shoot fireball hit my shield and bounce away.

I run after it but a Gronckle chase me and push me to arena wall

"HICCUP!"Commissar yells

I thought I must died here but when a Gronckle going to finish me commissar use stungun and make a Gronckle unconscious, and drag it to it's cage. He also help me standing.

"Remember, a dragon will always - _always_ - go for the kill."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Night Fury

After the training I've return to the place where I first met the Night Fury. The net is still here. I pick it up and look at it and drop it. I start to seach and found a cave that I never seen before. I walk into the cave. It's very short cave and I walk to the end of the cave and found the valley.

"That's very stupid"

I look at the ground and found some black points on the ground. I pick it up and suddenly the Night Fury fly through air and make me stepback into the rock. I see the Night Fury struggle to climb the rock but it can't climb to leave and fly into the valley. I'm very happy. I climb down and crouch. I use my diary book to draw the Night Fury.

"Why don't you just fly away?"

The Night Fury shoot the fireball at the rock. I just see one of the Night Fury left fin is missing. I erase the left fin and stare at the Night Fury. It still try to fly away but fails and look like it start to hungry. It find some fish in the lake. Suddenly my pencil drop to the ground and the Night Fury start to stare at me but it just stare at me. I start to run and it still stare at me.

I return to the stronghold and go back to my room and look at my timetable and I'm going to late for job at Mechanized Command. Later that night commissar Gobber call our squad to cantina.

"So Astrid, what's your wrong steps today?"

"I think I can't shoot fast enough and I bring ammo too low"

"Now,where did Hiccup go wrong today?"

"He showed up" Ruffnut answer

"He didn't get eaten"Tuffnut answer

"He's never where he should be."Astrid answer

"Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and read this stuff. Codex Dragonicus. Everything we know about every dragon we know of. No attack tonight. Sturdy up"

He put the book on the table and leave the cantina

"Wait, you mean, read?"Tuffnut said angrily

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut said

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the book tell yer stuff about?" Snotlout said while he polish his plasma gun

"Oh, I've read it like _seven_ times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face and there's this other dragon that buries itself for like a week-"

"Er, yeah, that sounds great." Tuffnut interrup Fishleg. "And there was a chance I was gonna read that"

Everyone stand up and leaving

"All right,see you guys tomorrow" I sign

After I finish recon and come back the Codex still here and I think I should read it

"Codex Dragonicus by Ordo Xenos"

I open the book and read. The rain tonight is very heavy and there's some thunders but I still read the book even It look a bit scary.

"Type of dragons, assault dragons, fear dragons, etc."

"Thunderdrum, fire a sonic blaster like a Chaos Noise Marines. It vulnerable to lascannon and autocannon. Kill on sign."

"Timberjack, it wings very sharp. It can slice through Power Armor easily. It vulnerable to missile launcher. Kill on sign."

"Scaldron, it can blow very hot water that can kill whole terminator squad. Kill on sign."

Suddenly I hear the thunder and make me a bit scare. I continue to read very fast

"Changeling, event an infant can spit a very concentrate acid that can melt through power armor easily. Kill on sign"

I start to read faster and didn't read detail about dragons

"Burn it victims, choke it victims, turn it victims inside out."

"Kill on sign, kill on sign, kill on sign."

I turn to last page and it write about a Night Fury

"Night Fury, unknow speed, unknown size. Even our great inquisitor cannot scan them for information. They're dangerous even Necron combine with Tyranids and Chaos Can't fight them. They're offspring of Tzeetch and Void Dragon. Never engage this dragonand pray that our holy Emperor will save you."

I pick up my diary and look at the picture of the Night Fury. I start to think

"why even inquisitor can't gather the information about a Night Fury?"

I close my diary and go back to my room and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Forbidden Friendship

Meanwhile in the sky lots of Valkyries, Marauders and Thunderbolts heading to the very heavily fog. There's general Stoick's Valkyrie. He's with tech priest and his younger brother colonel Spitelout. He command the fleet with vox caster

"Attention to all aircraft in my command. We're getting into the dragon lair. Keep in formation and vox into my Valkyrie if something happen."

The fleet turn into the fog and disappear into it.

In the arena my squad mate are fighting the Deadly Nadder in the maze

"Uh,commissar in the Codex there is no information about the Night Fury. So I think there must be a another book that have more detail of the Night Fury." Suddenly the Deadly Nadder fire fireball at me but I duck before it hit me.

"Whoa!"

"Focus on your target,Hiccup. All right today we'll learn about attack the dragon's weakness. The Deadly Nadder is fast and agile and you must faster than this xenos."

The Nadder is climb into the top of the wall and find it's target. I see Fishleg run and scream. The Deadly Nadder fire the spikes from it's tail. The spikes hit Fishleg's Shield

"Ahh,commissar, I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods."

"Find it blind spots! Every dragons have it. Hide in it and attack from it" Commissar teach us from above

The Deadly Nadder see it next targets, the twins. The twins run but unfortunately they're run to the dragons but look like the twins stand in it's blind spot

"Yuk,do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut said

"You don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut yell

"How about I give you one?" Ruffnut start to argue with her brother

And the Nadder see the twins and breath the fire out but fortunately they can run before it hit them.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot - not so much!"

I run with Astrid and Snotlout. I start to ask about Night Fury.

"Ah, commissar. Is there anyone can give me information about the Night Fury?"

"No one ever survive and come back to tell the tale. Now go back to the Fight."

"Yes of cause sir."

"Shh, over here." Astrid whisper to me and I take cover near her. The Nadder come closer and Astrid and Snotlout start to dodge and I try to dodge but fail and the Nadder see me. I run very quickly and the Nadder climb the wall and climbdown to Snotlout and Astrid

"Watch out, babe, I'll take care of this one." He fire his plasma gun to the Nadder but miss.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

The Nadder start to breath fire again and almost hit snotlout. They're escaping from nadder and the Nadder start to break the walls and the arena now in the chaos.

"So, what is an actual size of the Night Fury. Like a Gretchin or like a Baneblade?"

Astrid climb the wall and the Nadder make the wall fall so she jump to me

"HICCUPPP!" she lands on me and her bayonet is on my shield. She try to move her shotgun out of my shield but it stuck in my shield

"Ooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut said

"She could do better" Ruffnut complain

But the Nadder get it strength back and run to Astrid but she swing her shotgun and smash the Nadder face and my shield scatter into pieces. Now the Deadly Nadder is knockdown. The Fight is over.

"Excellent, Astrid" Commissar approve her. She walk to me and pull me up

"You think this is some kind of a joke? Our Emperor's war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on."

She leave the arena with the rest of my squad.

After the training I've return to the valley and I bring some food on my bag. I throw fish and wait for the Night Fury but nothing happen. I pick up the fish and seach for the Night Fury. Suddenly the Night Fury appear from the rock and make me scare. The night fury climb down and stare at me. I hand the fish to the Night Fury and it start to move closer and open it mouth. But the Night Fury still don't trust me. It's walk backward. I grab my laspistol and throw to the ground and use my foot to throw it in the lake. I hand the fish to it and it come closer to me and open it mouth. I can't see it's teeth

"What happen to your teeth? I remember that you had…"

Suddenly the Night Fury grow it teeth and bite my fish. It's make me a big shock

"Teeth"

After it eat it walk to me and make me down to the rock

"Whoa, I don't have anything for you now."

It stare at me and vomit the part of the fish to my lap. It's very disgusting

"Yuk!"

It's walk backward and sit and stare at me again. I start to curious "what did it want me to do?" And I figure out what it want.

I sign and start to eat that smelly fish. I bite a bit and I nods my head. I hand the fish to the Night Fury but it stare at me again.

I sign and swallow that disgusted fish. It's one of the worst moment of my life. The Night Fury lick it tips and make me smile and I can't believe it can smile too. I reach out my left hand to touch it but it turn it show aggressive face and growl. It fly and land near the rock pile. It breath out the fire near it and lay down. I walk and sit near the Night Fury. It start to turn face to _sleepy_and cover it's face with it wing and tail. I'm sure it sleep and reach my right hand to touch it but it open it wing and see me. I walk away from it and wait for hour. I see it hang from the tree like a Bat. It open it eyes and see me drawing something in the sand. I draw the Night Fury face with wood stick. It walk to me and watch me draw it. When the time past I almost finish draw the Night Fury. It move away and I hear some branch fall from the tree. By the Emperor, the Night Fury use the branch to draw something around me. When it finish I see the lines around me.

It's good to know the xenos have something similar to us. I walk to the line and step to it and the Night Fury's face turn to aggressive face and growl again. I lift my leg and the Night Fury's face turn to friendly face again. I step to the line again and it turn it's face to aggressive face again. I lift my leg again and cross the lines. I walk with carefully to not touch the line. Like walk in the mine field. I walk like this until I turn around and see the Night Fury. I reach my hand again and hope this time I can touch it. But it growl again. I close my eyes and reach my right hand and this time I'll touch it face. I reach my limit to reach my hand but the Night Fury move it head to my hand. It's my first time to touch the xenos closely. I turn my head and open my eye. It open it eyes too and move away from me. I check my watch. It's time to go back to the stronghold. I retrun to stronghold and spent the rest of the day read the Codex.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: Fly**

Later that night commissar Gobber call my squad to the encampment near the stronghold. We tell him this day training progress and roast some food and eat it for supper. Now commissar Gobber's telling us how can he loss his arm and leg.

"..and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

"Uh, commissar. If you felt that you can control your hand inside the dragon. Why don't you crush the dragon's heart from inside or somthing?"

Fishleg start to ask the stupid question.

"Ah,I swear I'm so angry right now.I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight with my face."

Snotlout said loudly and angrily.

"Oh no Snotlout, every dragons weakpoint are at their wings and tails. If the dragons can't flies. It just the big raptile that have a wing."

An hour past we finish eating and commissar is now in sleepy mood.

"All right. I'm going to sleep now. You should tried not to sleep late. Because tomorrow you'll going to see the big challenge and that's the step to the honor. But who will win this prize?"

"It must be me. The Emperor choose me." Tuffnut said confidently

I had enough for this chit-chat. I leave the encampment while Astrid watching me leaving. When I return to my room I open my diarybook and turn to the Night Fury sketch. I redraw it left fin and think to make a new fin for it.

Next morning I go to the armory and find some metals part and tools to make a new fin. I must find a secretly workplace and that place is the tunnel under my room. It was part of my plan to escape from the guardsmen life.

I move all thing I need to the tunnel and I ready for work. I pick the long metal bar and make a several holes on the side of the bar. I add the nails to the holes. I cut some cloth to make the artificial fin and add it to the bar. Few days past and I look at my crafted fin. Only the last step left. Put it to the Night Fury. I return to the valley. This time I bring lot of fish to make it feel good before I test him.

"Oh, Toothless where are you?" Yes I name him Toothless last night before I come here.

"I brought a breakfast to you. I hope you'll hungry now." I drop the backpack and open it.

"Ok, That's disgusting. I bring you a cod, salmon and eel too. Hope you..."

Suddenly it turn to angry face and I must do something quickly. I pick the dead eel and throw it into water

"It's all right now. Actually I don't like an eels too."

When everything all right he eat the fishes from my backpack.

"All right. Just eat it and don't care when I'm do something on your tail."

I move the crafted fin and tried attach it but when I almost do it he move the tail for a few times. I grab the tail and put the fin to Toothless. Suddenly it stop eating and it start to feel something on it tail when I finish to install the fin.

'Not bad, it should work now." Suddenly Toothless open it wing and fly. He carrying me on it tail.

"Whoa! NO NO NO!"

It start to lose it balance so I grab the fin and open it. Just before it land it fly to the sky I try to control the fin but It lose the balnce and drop from the sky but I'm very happy for my succeed

"Yes yes! I did it." Suddenly Toothless swing tail and make me land on water. A moment later it lose balance and land on water too.

" Yeah! I really did it."

After the flight test another dragons training day come. We're now the duo teams. Astrid with Ruffnut,Tuffnut with Snotlout and Fishleg with me. All of us receive the one bucket of water.

"Today lesson is about team work Work together and you might survive."

Commissar open the gate and the gas blow from the gate

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas,the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which one is the correct head."

The gas is now more thinner. We cannot see everything now.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its..."

Fishleg start to explain the dragon again.

"Will you stop that corporal?"

I hear another team talking. I'm sure it's Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"If that dragon shows either of his faces I'll.. There it is!"

I hear the water hit something

"It us, idiot!" The voice is from Ruffnut and Astrid and they're now very wet.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." They start to argue.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure."

I walk to them and see Astrid punch Snotlout very hard and Ruffnut throw water bucket at Tuffnut. Suddenly I see something pull Tuffnut and he start to scream

"HELP!" It pull him like a Lictor pull it victim.

"Wait, something wrong here" Suddenly the tail sweeping the girl team down and Tuffnut come out of the gas

"Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt."

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now"

Fortunetly commissar doesn't hear this otherwise he'll get shot from commissar. Suddenly one of the Hideous Zippleback come out from the gas and come closer to Fishleg.

"Lookout!"

He throw the water to the head but it's the gas head.

"Oops, wrong head."

Suddenly it blow gas and make Fishleg run and scream

"Fishleg!" Commissar yell loudly. Moment later another head come out from nowhere and it's the igniter.

"It's your chance now Hiccup."

I throw the water to the igniter but the water drop before it hit the igniter.

"Aw come on." Suddenly The Zippleback knock me back and it start to produce fire.

"Hiccup!"

I stand quickly and yell to the dragon

"Get back! I said Get back now! Do not make me hurt you!"

The dragon start to walk backward and it return to the gate

"Yeah, that's right! Return to your cage now!"

I thrown the eel at the ground near the dragon. It start to run back to the cage and I close the gate.

I turn back and everyone stare at me.

"Alright that's all for today right? So see you next time."

I start to run from the arena and come back to the tunnel. I start to make a saddle to make me control the dragon. I make it for a day. When I return to Toothless it's run away and I run to catch it. It take for an hours to catch it and the test begin. It fly higher than before but it move away quickly and the test still fail. I return to the tunnel and make more tighten to make sure Toothless won't move so quickly and make me fall. The test begin again and I can control the fin. But it still land quickly. Fortunately I found another dragons taming tactic. The grass. It's make the dragons feel comfortable and make more easily to tame so I use it in the arena. When the Gronckle fly to me I hand the grass to the dragons and it's look more friendly. I use my new tactic to pass the training. The fellow guardsmen start to pay attention and my squad mate respect me me and my squad mate are walk back from the arena and going to cantina to eat lunch. They all walk surrounding on me and admire me.

"Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before." Tuffnut said

"How did you do that?" Snotlout said

"Uh, I think I forget my bolter in the arena so I'll catch up with your guys in the cantina."

I start to run and come back to Toothless. I get some idea how to tame dragons. I rub Toothless and it's look more friendly but I rub to the neck it fall off. My theory's right so I should do this in the arena. Next day in the arena we're fighting the Nadder again and it's run closer to me and it stare at me for a while. I take this chance to use my new tactic. I rub the Nadder and it fall off before Astrid reach it. Later that night in the cantina I take the ration and sit on the empty seat. Suddenly other of my squad mate exept Astrid move to sit near me. That never happen to me before and I feel very good. Next day, I return to Toothless and I start to use something that very ancient. I found the small mirror and I use it to make a light. When I return to Toothless I use the mirror to make the light at the ground and Toothless jump to the light. I should use this tactic again soon. Next day in the arena commissar bring us to the gate that has a small door below it. And commissar open it and said

"Meet the Terrible Terror."

The small dragon come out from the door and everyone stare at it

"Ha, it like size of my…"

Suddenly the dragon jump to Tuffnut face and he fall to the ground. I run to him and use the mirror to make a light and the tiny dragon jump from him and follow the light. It follow the light to the door and return to the cage. Tuffnut can stand up now and he said to Astrid.

"Wow, he's better than you ever were."

Later in the afternoon I walk to the forest to visit Toothless. In the forest I see Astrid practicing her shotgun. She fire her shotgun like she's very angry with someone. She hear me walking and turn her face to me. I start to run very fast in order to make sure she can't follow my trial. I return to toothless and start the flight test again. To make sure Toothless won't move away so quickly. I leash the rope to the stump and the test begin. It's fly like an aircraft in the wind tunnel. When we fly for a while I start to make a plan for today. I press the pedal and the fin's open. When I had enough with the test I close the fin and Toothless go down to the ground. I start to write some sign to make Toothless know what should he do. I write a several signs in the diary book and in thr next day the test begin again. I use several sign but fail. The rope break and make Toothless and I fall to the low ground. Later that night I do some thing that even the brevest guardsmen won't do. I bring Toothless to the stronghold and bring him to the armory. I bring him to armory because I can use some tools to enhance the fin and the saddle. We past the patrol and bring him to the armory but Toothless make a lot of noise. I hear the voice from the door and I'm sure the voice is Astrid.

"Hiccup? What are you doing at this time?"

I open the door and see Astrid.

"Oh hello sir, what's bring you here?"

"Normally, I don't care what other guardsmen do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder."

Suddenly I feel like something pull my flak jacket. It must be the rope that I connect to Toothless to make him follow me. It pull me into the armory door and I'm now Toothless drag me and we leave the armory. Astrid open the door but Toothless and I leave the armory moment ago. We past this night with very risky plan succeed. Next morning at the airport. Lots of Valkyries, Marauder and Thunderbolt land on the airport runway. All the aircraft are heavily damage. One of the most damage aircraft is general Stoick's Valkyrie. General leave the Valkyrie and commissar Gobber greet him and walk near him.

"Where's the other of our aircraft?"

"You don't want to know it, commissar.

"Well, finally you found the hive?"

"Not ever close. But i hope at least you're done more succeed than me right?"

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes."

Suddenly lot of guardsmen run to general and said

"Congratulation sir. Everyone is so relieved."

"No one will miss that old nuisance."

"We will throw the party for celebrate!"

General feel a little surprise and he ask to commissar

"So, he's gone?"

"Yes sir. Most afternoon. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the stronghold without being swarmed by his new fans."

General doubly surprise.

"You mean Hiccup?"

"Who would've thought, sir? He has this...way with the xenos.

Meanwhile I'm have a flight test with Toothless . Now we fly more far from the stronghold than before

Toothless can fly when I control the fin and use the signal to him.

"Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four."

I press the pedal and Toothless fly on my signal. When we fly on the higher on the Berk sky I use the second signal.

"Alright, it's go time. It's go time."

I press the pedal and we fly lower and when we almost touch the sea I press the pedal again

"Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!'

we're fly normally again. We fly through the arch shape stone, etc. While we're flying I start to lose Toothless control and He hit the stacks in the ocean

"Oops, sorry."

And i start to lose the control and hit the stone again

"My fault."

Suddenly Toothless use his ear to hit my face

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, no three."

I open the fin again and we're now fly very high. I can almost see whole continent below me.

"Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..."

Suddenly the gravity pull my signal book to the ground

"Signal book no! Stop!"

Suddenly Toothless close his wings. I can grab the book but make me fall from the saddle and we're freefalling.  
>"By the Emperor grace, please help us!"<p>

Damn,I should bring a grav-chute or I should be on Harakon and free falling without worried. I should do something before we hit the ground

"Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself."

But he make the situation even worst

"No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down—"

Toothless hit me with his tail but it make me now falling over him. I can grab the saddle and control Toothless again I open his fin and pull his neck in order to make us fly normally again but other stacks group appear and make me use a quick decision again. I press the padal to make Toothless can dodge the rocks and we flying reckless through sea stacks. Now we're past the last rockand we're at the open sea now

"Yeah, I did it! I did this with myself!"

Suddenly Toothless shoot a small fireball in the air and the wind make it move closer and hit me

"Aw come on"


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6: Revelation**

After the successful test Toothless and I rests at the small stream near the forest.

My face's very tan and my hair look like a cotton candy. I turn my head to Toothless and he spits out chunk of fish meat. Suddenly group of feral Terrible Terrors flys and lands near us. Toothless roar and turn to aggressive face. One of them catch and hold chunk of Toothless's fish and another one tried to steal it from one other and it breath out fire to protect the chunk of fish. Toothless watch them curiosly and he turn his face to the fish pile and see the fish moving. He bite it and the Terror tried to pull the fish to him but Toothless can pull to him and eat it. He look to the Terror and laugh. Then the Terror start to breath out of fire but Toothless fire the fire ball to it's mouth and make it run very fast.

"Not so fireproff huh?"

I give it the fish and it eat very quickly then it walk to me and sit beside me.

"Everything we know about you guys… is wrong."

Later in my room I sit on my desk and rolling my pen. Suddenly I heard the call from a vox.  
>"Sergeant Hiccup please report to the General's office immediately."<p>

I run from my room and knock General's room

"Hiccup? Come in."

I open the door and general sitting on his chair

"General! Ahh! Did you success on the mission?"

"Actually I'm came looking for you."

"You did?"

"You've been keeping secrets."

"I...have?"

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

"I don't know what are you talking about, sir."

"Nothing happens on this planet without me hearing about it."

"Uh… really?"

"So... let's talk about that dragon."

"Oh, um, dad, I'm so sorry, I-I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how..."

Suddenly General laugh very loud and happily.

"You're… you're not upset or angry?"

"What? I was hoping for this! And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait until you spill Nadder's guts for the first time. And mount your first Gronckle head on your power sword. What a feeling!"

I'm very surprise to see something backfire like this.

"You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst guardsmen that Imperium has ever seen! By the Emperor, it was rough. I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! The Emperor almighty!"

All I can do is just stand in front of Geenral and listen to him.

"Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about. Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring."

He hand me a chainsword. I grab it and look at the chainsword. It's very elegant and have a special blade that made from rare material "Berkanium" A metallic material that found in Berk only. It's very strong and it can even cut through a Terminator Armor.

"It was your mother's chainsword and. She would've wanted you to have it."

He show another chainsword that similar to the one I have.

"Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know? Use it proudly. You deserve 've held up your end of the deal."

I'm so sleepy now and want to go to bed

"Thank you for the chainsword, sir but I think I should really go to bed now."

"Well , ok. Good night, guardsman."

Another day end and another day start. Today is final day for the training and we will fight the Gronckle. This time we have a special guest to be the judge. Inquisitor Lord of Ordo Xenos come here to judge who will win reward to kill his or her first dragon. Easy for me but Astrid won't allow me to win this fight easily. The Fight begin and we're taking the same cover.

"Stay out of my way, Seageant! I'm winning this xenos."

"Please, by all means."

Suddenly she get out of cover and run to the Gronckle. I grab my chainsword and stare to General for a while before I fight the Gronckle. I run to the dragon while she just move from cover to cover. I use my tactic to take out the dragon. When Astrid run to fight the dragon.

"This time. This time for sure."

But all thing she seen is the dragon that already takeout by me. She's very angry and very furious now.

"AaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!No! Son of Xenos! Heretic! Daemon!"

"Stop!"

General shout.

"So, see you later"

I run as fast as I could but commissar's cybernetic arm drag me.

"Not so fast, guardsman."

"Sir, I'm kinda late for—"

Suddenly Astrid put her shotgun bayonet to my throat.

"What? Late for what exactly, seageant?

"Everyone calmdown."

General shout again. Suddenly Inquisitor Lord arrive and stand beside general. He whisper to general's ear.

"Ok everyone. The Inquisitor Lord has decided."

The Inquisitor Lord point at me.

"I choose him, guardsmen."

Suddenly crowd of guardsmen and citizens cheer me very loud.

"Congratulation Hiccup. You've done it, Seageant."

"Ha, ha! That's my boy!"

My squad mate come in to the arena and Fishleg bring me to his shoulder. It's very good for one ordinary guardsman to receive glory like this but I can't live here anymore because I have to kill the dragon. After celebration I return to Toothless with a backpack

"We're leaving Toothless. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever."

I look up and see Astrid sit on the rock and wetting her shotgun bayonet.

"Aggh! What the—"

I walk backward and sit down on the ground. Astrid put her bayonet at my neck.

"I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially _you_. Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Uh...training?"

I stand up and walk away from her but she's following me and put a bayonet to my throat.

"It better not involve... this."

"I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh..."

Suddenly I hear the sound of roar. It must be Toothless. Astrid walk to the sound sorce and I must stop her.

"You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go."

Suddenly she pull me to the ground.

"AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?"  
>"That's for the lies."<p>

Suddenly she use shotgun butt to hit me on my stomach.

"And THAT'S for everything else."  
>She turn her head and see Toothless.<p>

"Get down! Run!Run!"

I run to Toothless and calm him down

"No! No. It's okay! It's okay. She's a friend."

(To Astrid)

"You just scared him!"  
>"What! I scared him? Who is him?"<p>

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid."

Suddenly she run away and I guess she's trying to tell this to general.  
>"We're dead."<p>

Suddenly Toothless turn and run away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I must find Astrid before she reach the Stronghold. I can track down her way with Toothless and follow her trail. In the forest I see Astrid is running back to Stronghold and I cannot allow that to happen I ride Toothless and grab her. She start to scream and I hope there is no air recon pass here.

"Oh great Emperor, this is it! End of my life!"

She's still screaming and We arrive at the tall tree that we can find. Toothless grab the tallest branch and I need to explain to Astrid.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here! Immediately!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain, Seageant Major."

"I'm not listen to anything you have to say!"  
>"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you."<p>

Astrid climb a branch and I give her a hand but she still not hold my hand

"Please, Seageant Major."

She sit behind me without any problem but Toothless still don't like her.

"Now get me down,Seageant."

I command Toothless to get us down.

"Toothless? Down. Gently."

(To Astrid)

"See? There is nothing to afraid of..."

Suddenly Toothless jump to the sky very furiously and he fly higher and higher

"Toothless! What is wrong with you? Bad dragon!"  
>When he fly normally I explain to Astrid<p>

"He's not usually like this. Oh no..."

Suddenly Toothless fly down and down to the sea for few time.

"Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us!"

He fly higher again and he perform a spinning move.

"And now the spinning. Thanks you for nothing you useless xenos."

He spinning down to the sea again and she is very afraid of Toothless.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing."

When Toothless hear the word "Sorry" he turn normal again. He fly more stable and we fly through the clouds. Astrid open her eye and she like this so much. She use her hand to touch the cloud that she never do that before. We fly like for a several hour. The night come in the berk and the aurora emerge. It's shinning like a second moon at night. We fly lower and see Berk Primus the capital of berk and the Tech Priest Manufactorum district that we call "Machine Gift" below. The most amazing view in my life and with my lover behind me.

"Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing."

We fly for while and it's very late for sleeping time.

"So what now Seageant? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill... kill a dragon."

"Don't remind me."

Suddnely Toothless fly down quickly with unknown reason

"Toothless! What's happening? What is it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Last Battle

Toothless fly down to the fog. In the lots of dragons flying around us.

"Get down." Astrid said quietly

We're in danger and must get out of here as fast as possible.

"What's going on?"  
>"I don't know."<p>

(To Toothless)

"Toothless, you've got to get us out of here, fast."

I see lots of dragons holding a lifestocks or a supply crates that stole from our supply-depot in a claw

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill. What does that make us?" Astrid said

Suddenly the dragons move down below and Toothless move too. We're following the dragons and arrive on the volcano island the on the sea and far from the people. We get inside of the volcano

Toothless still following them and he reach the central point of the volcano. We first humans that discovered the Dragon's Hive.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this."

A dragons drop their loot to the lava. Toothless fly away from the dragons and land on the higher ground. We're hiding from the dragons and watching them to drop our supply.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our supply has been dumped down a hole."

I continue to watch the dragons activity and all the same. They still dropping the supply.

"They're not eating any of it."

I see the Gronckle fly and drop a little fish out of it's month. Suddenly the gigantic, colassal dragons appear from the lava and eat the Gronckle mercilessly.

'What was that?" Astrid asked quietly.

Suddenly the huge dragon move it's eyes to us and move it's head to us. I command Toothless to get us out of here.

"Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!"

All dragon that in the area start to fly away from big dragon. Toothless fly before the giant dragon eat us for few second. But the situation still in the bad shape. When the escaping almost finish the big dragon look at us again and try to eat us again. I command Toothless to fly as fast as he could. We can escape before the colossal dragon eat us. Toothless fly very fast and land us in the forest near the Stronghold. Astrid and I leave Toothless and walk back to the Stronghold.

"No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant Tyranid's hive. They're the workers... and that's their Hive Tyrant. It controls them.

Astrid walk faster and before she reach the Stronghold's gate. Astrid just think one of the simplest plan.

"Let's find your dad."

When I hear that I quickly grab her shoulder and she look at me  
>"No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Seageant Major, we have to think this through carefully."<br>"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's hive…the thing we've been after since Imperium first settle down here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"  
>"Yes, Seageant Major."<p>

After a few seconds of silence Astrid break the ice.  
>"OK. Then what do we do?"<p>

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

"OK."

Suddenly Astrid punch my arm.

"That's for kidnapping me."

I look at Toothless to make sure he will not roar or something. Suddenly Astrid kiss me on my cheek very quickly.

"That's for... everything else."

I rubbing my cheek while she leaving. It's my first time to have somebody love me like this. An unforgettable moment. Suddenly Toothless move forward and look at me.

"What are you looking at?"

I return to the Stronghold and go back to my room and sleep.

Next morning I wake up early and go to the arena with my chainsword. It's decorated with a regiment's flags and Imperium Flag. Few hour past the arena's open and lots of guardsmen and citizens fill the arena's seat. General arrive in the arena and sit on the VIP seat and looked at the crowd around him

"Well, I can show my face in public again."

He calm people down and everyone quiet.

"If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've sent him to fight an army of Chaos in the Eye of Terror for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes an Imperial Guard. Today, he become one of us!"

I listening to general's speech in the fighter's entrance with Astrid on my side.

"Be careful with that dragon, Hiccup"

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about."

"What are you going to do?"

"Put an end to this.I have to try."

"Astrid. If something goes wrong...just make sure they don't find Toothless."  
>"I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong."<p>

I want to say yes but Commissar Gobber walk in before I can speak anything.

"It's time, Hiccup. Do not fail the Emperor."

I hold my chainsword hard and walk in to the arena. When I walk out the gate close and there is no turning back. Suddenly the crowd cheer me and call my name loudly while I walking to the middle of the arena. I stare at general for a while before the weapon crates appear from below. I walk to the crate and pick a bolt pistol.

"Hrmph. I would've gone for the plasma pistol." General comments

I stand in middle of the arena and ready for the last fight.

"I'm ready."

The gate slowly open and suddenly the Monstrous Nightmare jump straight into the arena and cover itself with fire. It climb the arena's wall and fire a blast at the crowd. Fortunately they dodged it before it hit someone. It climb to the chain on the top of the arena and land in front of me. It walk forward and I walk away from the dragon slowly. I drop my weapon to the ground and raise my hand up.

"What is he doing?' General whisper to Commissar

The dragon still walk closer to me and I tried to calm it down.

"It's okay. It's okay."

The dragon stop walking and stare at me. I raise my hand to my helmet and throw my helmet down to the ground

"I'm not one of them."

People in the arena start to gasp and whisper about my action. General stare at me.

"Stop the fight."

I want to do this for a long time when I discovered that the dtagon is not dangerous.

"No. I need you all to see this. I must show what I have discovered to the public.

"They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

Suddenly general wear his power fist and stand up.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" General shout loutly.

He smash the iron fence and a loud noise make the dragon panic. Suddenly it open it's eyes and almost bite me and breath fire to me. I run as fast as I could to escape the dragon.

"Get out of my way."

General Stoick tackle a crowd and run into the arena's ring area.

"Hiccup!" Astrid scream

Suddenly she drag a nearby crate and use her hand to open the door. She drag a crate to hold a gate and make her way to the arena's ring area. I'm still running to escape the dragon. When she come in to the ring she throw a frag grenade to the dragon's head and the dragon chase Astrid instead of me.

Suddenly general make his way to the arena ring. He open the door and call us to escape

"This way!"

Astrid run to general and I almost make it. Suddenly the dragon shoots a fireball to me and almost hit me. I run to other direction but the dragon run faster and catch me beneath its foot. A moment of death almost comes to me. The dragon stares at me for while before it finish me but suddenly I hear a high-pitch roar. It must be Toothless. Moment later Toothless fly directly to the arena fence. It shoots a fireball to destroy the fence and get in side a ring. A fireball makes lots of smoke and the crowd cannot see anything. Few moment pass and Toothless get out of a smoke while he fighting the Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless is smaller than the Monstrous Nightmare but he fight more well than the Monstrous Nightmare. He kicks the dragon away and stand in front of me. The dragon try to get to me but Toothless still stand and fight until the dragon cannot fight more and escape. I must get Toothless out of here before they can catch him.

"Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here now!"

Suddenly I heard a guardsman yell

"Night Fury!"

And lots of guardsmen come down to the ring and prepare their weapons to kill Toothless. I see General Stoick running to Toothless and I must stop him.

"Dad! No! He won't hurt you!"

He don't listen he still runnig to Toothless and raise his power fist.

"No, don't! You're only making it worse!"

Suddenly Toothless run to general furiously and use his tail to hit several guardsmen near him. He jump to general and make him beneath his body.

"Toothless! STOP!"

Toothless prepare to finish him. He prepare to shoot a fireball to his head and I must stop him.

"NO!"

Suddenly Toothless close his month and turn to me. He stare at me for while. Suddenly General's power fist hit Toothless hard and he grab his head. Make him cannot move. Horde of guardsmen Run to Toothless and grab other part of his body. I know that I can't do anything except pray that the Emperor will take my pity to save Toothless.

"No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him."

Astrid come and takes me far from poor Toothless that in a very bad shape from a pressing of guardsmen.

"Put it with the others!" General order a guardsmen to put Toothless with the other dragons.

Later in the general's office

I get a vox calling me again to general's office. I didn't prepare for this situation but I must. I come in to general's office and see that he's very angry and want to vengeance for his lose.

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs."

"Dad."

"We had a deal!"

"I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up."  
>General still angry to know all my action and I will take a heavy punishment or even a death sentence but I must save Toothless first.<p>

"I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, you can make punish at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless."

"The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not your fellow guardsmen you almost killed?"

"He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous."

"They've killed MILLIONS OF US!

"And we've killed BILLIONS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves."  
>I try to explain to make him understand.<p>

"There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like—"

"Their island?"

"So you've been to the hive."

"Did I say hive?

"How did you find it?"

"No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island."

The situation gone worst. I just give an information to find their hive and Toothless is in danger. Suddenly general move quickly and leaving his room. I must stop him before he leave this room.

"Oh no. No, Dad. No. Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen."

General ignore me and I must hurry.

"Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one. Nothing."

General still walking and he almost leave the room.

"No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?"  
>Suddenly general turn his head and yell at me.<p>

"I'm not alone this time. A Space Marine will help me and they will crush those xenos filth under the Emperor's feet. Imperium SHALL WIN! But you. You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not an Imperial Guard. You're not my son."

Then general leave his room quickly and leave me in his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: For the Imperium or for my friend

"Ready the aircraft" General orders his troop to prepare for the last war. At the airport all Imperial Guard are busy for preparing a last battle. This time general bring more troop than before and he has an aid from the Space Marine. But the one that I most worried about is Toothless. I see that he has been installed a tracking device on his neck to trail his position and make sure he will not escape. But all thing I can do is watch Toothless transfer to the airfield. And the time has come General Stoick stares at Toothless before he get into his valkyrie.

"Lead us home, xenos."

He get inside his valkyrie and opens vox castor and call other aircraft.

"Attention to all aircraft in my command. We're heading for Helheim's Gate and eliminate these xenos.

No one will return here until we eliminate a whole dragon species"

They release Toothless and he fly to the sky and guide them to the dragon's hive. Moment later other aircraft take off and following Toothless's trail. Few hours past and all aircraft are gone. I still standing at the same position then Astrid walk and stand beside me

"It's a mess."

I doesn't answer her and standing still

"You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your regiment, your best friend."

"Thank you for summing that up." I sighs.

"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the forest. It would have been better for everyone."

"Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?"

I remember first time when I first met Toothless. I still curios why I cannot pull my lasgun trigger.

"I don't know. I couldn't."

I turn back before she react  
>"That's not an answer."<p>

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to remember what you say right now."

Now I start to annoyed her and I answer my real answer to Astrid.

"Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said 'wouldn't' that time."

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three Millennia and I'm the first Imperial Guard who wouldn't kill a dragon!"

We're not speaks anything for few seconds and I turn back to Astrid and go to somewhere else but Astrid break the ice before I leave.

"First to ride one, though…"

She silence for a while and speak again.

"So…"

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself."

"I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?"

"Probably something stupid." I answer with out hesitation.

"Good. But you've already done that."

"Then something crazy."

I turn back and leave the airfield quickly.

"That's more like it."

She run and following me. Meanwhile General Stoick's fleet still following Toothless and find the dragon's hive. The fleet get into a fog . On General's valkyrie he's command the fleet through his vox castor. Suddenly Commissar Gobber walk to him and asks a question that most commissar wouldn't ask.

" Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?"

"Commissar. Our plan is to find the nest and take it. Not to talk with these coward. Cheer them up or kill them if they're fear to fight."

"Ah. Of course. Send them running the old Imperial Guard fall-back. Nice and simple."

Suddenly General Stoick said "Shhh" to commissar and look at the window and see Toothless panicking. He walk to a cockpit and order a pilot to get out of the cockpit

"Step aside,pilot."

He control take control the valkyrie and watch Toothless carefully.

In the Stronghold Astrid and I gather our squad to the arena. We walk to the dragon gate and stare at it. I walk near the gate and Fishleg start to talk.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle."

"You were wise to seek help from the Galaxy's most deadly weapon. It's me." Tuffnut said confidently.

Suddenly Snotlout drag Tuffnut's head and look at me.

"I love this plan."

"Uh… I didn't."

Suddenly Ruffnut take Snotlout out of her way and stand in front of me

"You're crazy. But I like that."

Astrid pull Tuffnut and stand in front of me.

"So what's the plan?"

I smile to everyone because I fell very good to know that my brother and sister in-arm will never abandon me.

Meanwhile the Fleet still searching the dragon hive and they receive the contract from Space Marine.

"This is Commander Aramus of the Blood Raven 5th Company. My Strike Cruiser Retribution now in the orbit and waiting for your command, Governor."

"Welcome to Berk, Commander but where are Captain Angelos and His Battle Barge Litany of Fury?"

"Captain Angelos still traveling, Governor. He will delay because his warp engines have a problem."

'Ok, Commander. You and your troop should wait until we found a dragon hive. We will call you again when we need you. Stoick out."

After General Stoick receive the Space Marine call. Toothless fly down and make his way to the hive. Suddenly the fleet pass through the valkyrie that have been hanging since the first searching mission. It scared some guardsmen but they cannot show their expression because they will get shot by commissar.

"Ah. I was wondering where that went." Commissar Gobber said

The fleet still traveling to the hive and General Stoick know that he will arrive soon. He open a vox and order the fleet to prepare for a fight.

"Attention to all aircraft in my command. Ready your weapons and stay alert."

The fleet still following Tootheless trail and finally they make it. The fleet arrives to dragon hive. Toothless land on the beach and other aircraft land down.

"We're here." General Stoick said quietly

General leave his valkyrie and stand on Toothless's side.

In the arena

I bring a Monstrous Nightmare from the gate. All of my squad mate look at me very carefully. When the dragon come near my squad Snotlout bring out his chainsword and plasma pistol. But Astrid grab his hand before he pick his weapons. I bring the dragon near Snotlout that very panic. I grab his hand and bring his hand to the dragon.

"Wait! What are you..."

Suddenly Snotlout take his hand quickly and try to calm him down.

"Relax. It's okay... it's okay."

Snotlout slowly move his hand to the dragon and he touch it head. He feel very splendid when he touch the dragon for a first time. I run away from Snotlout to weapon crates.

"Where are you going?"

"You're going to need something to help you hold on."

I bring some tools to make a saddle and other stuff they need for riding a dragon. Suddenly all of my squad are looking at the dragon that coming out from a gate. They look very confident and want to ride them. After a few hours past I craft a saddle and other equipment and put it into all dragons. When all things are in good shape. We're ready to help general.

"All right, Dragon Raider. Time to move."

I name our squad Dragon Raider. Very cool name. I give an order before we leaves the Stronghold.

Meanwhile at dragon hive. The Imperial Guard is very busy for preparing a defensive and setting an artillery line. Basilisk, Manticore, Medusa, Griffon, etc. All artillery that can find in the arsenal is installing in the dragon hive.

In General Stoick's command office. General Stoick is calling a Space Marine.

"Commander, we found a dragon hive and sending the coordinate to your strike cruiser now."

"Very good, general. I received the coordinate and preparing to drop near your location.

Suddenly a drop pod land near the base. Drop pod door open and Space Marine troop leave a drop pod. Commander Aramus with Sergeant Tarkus , Sergeant Avitus and Sergeant Cyrus are walking to the base. When they're meet general at the base. Commander Aramus greet him and then they discuss their plan to destroy the dragon hive.

"Governor, I bring something that will make your plan easier." Commander said

Suddenly lots of Thunderhawks are land at the artillery line and drop Whirlwinds and bring some tactical, devastator and scout squads.

"Very good, Commander. When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose."  
>"I hope your guardsmen will not fail this, General." Sergeant Avitus said worriedly<p>

"I will do my best, sergeant."

"We will crush these dragons like we did with the Tyranids." Commander Aramus said confidently

"In my undies. Good thing I brought extras." Commissar Gobber said quietly.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today."

He orders all artillery to salvo fire to the dragon hive. Few hours later the artillery make a big hole at the dragon hive. Moment later General Stoick and Commander Aramus are standing on the rock in front of the hive. He order a guardsman to fire flare in order to make him see the dragon in the hive. The flare from the guardsman pass through the hole and billions of dragons has been seen when the flare pass through. When the flare is drop the dragon suddenly rush out of the hive and fly over a horde of guardsmen and Space Marine. All troops that available are shooting a dragon and few seconds later all dragons are flee from the hive and fly away.

"Is that it?" Commissar Gobber question

Suddenly all guardsmen and Space Marine are cheer and cried out loudly.

"We've done it, Commander." Sergeant Tarkus said to Commander.

Suddenly an earthquake start and begin to shake all troop and general feel like there's more to destroy.

"This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!" general yells loudly

Suddenly an earthquake starts to split the ground and make a rift. A titan dragon approach and stomp through a guardsmen and Space Marine.

"By the Emperor… what is that?" Commissar shocks when he sees the dragon.

"By the Emperor glace. Protect us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Last Battle

"By the Emperor. That…thing is the biggest bio-titan that I ever seen." Sergeant Cyrus said to himself.

When the dragon comes out from the hive general issues all artillery to salvo fire to the dragon but the artillery fire cannot do anything even a scratch. The dragon come nearer and destroys the artillery line. Suddenly one of the guardsmen issues an unexpected order.

"Retreat! Get to the valkyries!"

"No! NO!" General yell at his troop

When the troop almost gets to the fleet the dragon breath out a fire and destroys all aircraft in its radius. Panicking all pilot and Toothless.

"Heh. Smart, that one."

"I was a fool. (To the officer) Evacuate the men to outpost Secundus."

Suddenly he runs to command post and vox to outpost Secundus on the far side of the island.

"This is outpost Primus to outpost Secundus. We are evacuating our troop to your outpost, ETA 10 minutes. Prepare a shelter and other needs for our troop."

"Commissar, go with the men."

"I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Commissar speak confidently

"I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt."

Commissar grabs his shoulder with his cybernetic hand and said

"Then I can double that time."

Suddenly Commander Aramus and his Troop stand beside two officers.

"Governor, I cannot let this foul alien destroy this planet. Let me fight with you."

"For the chapter and the unknown primarch!" A Space Marines cry out in unison.

"For the Imperium!"

The last fight begins. General Stoick, Commissar Gobber and the Space Marine are rush to the dragon.

"Here! Fight me!"

"NO, HERE!"

"Come on! Fight me, xenos!"

General Stoick grabs the missile launcher and shoot to dragon chin but it can't make a big scar. The dragon draws attention to general and the dragon breathing fire. At that moment I and the Dragon Raider arrive just in time and help general. I rides the Nadder with Astrid sit behind me. The dragon fires the fireball to the giant dragon back. The Dragon Raider approach to the battlefield and everyone look at us.

"Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!"

General Stoick look at us with Commissar Gobber stand beside him.

"Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were."

We are flying around the dragon and planning to take the dragon down.

"Fishlegs, break it down."

"Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell."

After receive the Intel I issue orders.

"Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad."

"That's my specialty." Ruffnut answers confidently

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See."

Tuffnut turn upside down from the dragon head and irritating Ruffnut and I cannot lose any more minutes.

"Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I fly the Nadder away to the fleet.

"Don't worry, we got it covered!"

The Dragon Raider fly to the giant dragon and the twin fly in front of the giant dragon.

"Savage Ork!"

"Butt Eldar."

"Evil Daemon!"

After the twin insult the giant dragon spray the fire to the twin and they barely made it. Meanwhile Snotlout and Fishleg fly to the dragon side and find it blind spot.

"Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot."

Their situation are in bad shape. I must help Toothless as fast as I could and return to help them. I reach the fleet and the fleet are in the great fire.

I fly the dragon near the Toothless and jump to Toothless.

"Astrid, go help other!"

I try to take off the chain and other thing that tangled Toothless.

"Okay, hold on, but. Hold on."

Meanwhile the rest of my team mates are making a loud noise.

"It's working."

"Yeah! It's working."

But Fishleg and Snotlout dragons are now exhausted. Snotlout dragon move to giant dragon side and make Snotlout slide to the giant dragon head. But he can break before he fall to the ground. Fishleg dragon are exhausted. Before his dragon fall he throw the plasma gun to Snotlout before the dragon fall. The dragon fall slowly and the dragon face hit the ground hard.

"I'm okay!" Fishleg shout

Suddenly the dragon flip it side and crush him.

"Less okay."

Snotlout is now on the dragon head and he shooting and hitting the dragon eyes

"What's wrong buddy got something in your eye?

The dragon become angry and stomp the ground. Fishleg can get out from his dragon and run. Snotlout still shoot the dragon even it cannot do much damage. Suddenly Astrid arrive on her dragon.

"Yeah! You're the Imperial Guard!

Suddenly the dragon shake and Snotlout fall, but he grab one of the spine on the dragon side. The dragon use a tail to sweep and hit the vox tower. The tower fall near my location. Suddenly the dragon stomp and we're bounce off and fall into the water. I try to help Toothless but before I can unlock him I feel faint. I think I'm dead man now the in the water. Suddenly a hand grab me out of the water. It's my dad. He drag me and place me on the dry ground. I regain the conscious and see my dad.

"Dad"

Suddenly general take off his power fist and jump to the water. He swims to Toothless and help him out of the chain. When Toothless get out of the chain he suddenly grab general and rush out from the water and land near me. I'm glad to see Toothless again and we're ready to finish this war.

"You got it, bud."

Suddenly general grab my hand and hold it hard.

"Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything."

"Yeah...me too."

"Son, you don't have to go up there."  
>"We're Imperial Guard. It's an occupational hazard."<p>

Father smile at me

"I'm proud to call you my son."

"Thanks dad."

Now I ready to confront the giant dragon now. We take off and flying to fight the giant dragon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Occupational Hazard**

After I say goodbye to my father I'm ready to confront the giant dragon and bring the peace to this planet. I order Toothless to takeoff and rendezvous with the Dragon Raider.

"He's up" Astrid yell when she see  
>me<p>

"Get Snotlout out of the dragon ASAP!" She order the twin

"I'm on it!" They speak in unison

"I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you." They start an argument again.

"Hey! Let me drive!"

When Snotlout see the twin coming for him he runs as fast as he could and jump. He land at the twin's dragon perfectly.

After they got Snotlout they start to escape but before Astrid can make it the giant dragon start to breathe to pull her. The breath's very strong and Astrid is getting closer into the dragon's mouth.

"Damn! She's in danger. Toothless get her immediately!"

Toothless lift his ear as a reply. Then Toothless fly very fast and straight to Astrid. On the ground the troop notice Toothless and then they duck to the ground. Astrid almost been eat by the dragon but I made it just in time. Toothless fire the fireball to the dragon's mouth and the dragon close it mouth. It save her but make Astrid falling to the ground. I fly Toothless right straight to her and the thing went fast.

"Did you get her?" I ask to make sure I grab her

Toothless look down and make a grunt noise. Astrid smile at Toothless and he exchange the smile. I feel better that I grab her. I land her at the safe point and we continue flying to fight the giant the dragon.

"Go, Hiccup. Bring the peace to the Imperium." Astrid shouts to me before she regroups with other soldier. When I fly high I just see that the dragon have a wings.

"That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!"  
>I pull Toothless throat to make him fly higher and begin the chase. When we reach very high level I order Toothless to get down. With very fast speed make us reach the giant dragon about 10 second. When we get close enough to the Giant dragon Toothless fire the fireball to the colossal. It make the dragon fall down to the ground. I almost think we finish this but suddenly the gigantic dragon opens it wings and it prepare to chase us. The Big wings open in a middle of stared trooper but the only thing they can do is watching.<p>

"Do you think that did it?"

I look back to see the distant between. I see the big dragon flying behind us with the fastest speed as he could.

"Well, he can fly. Then let's go!"

I control Toothless to flying through the rock and other sea stack. The big dragon chasing us tirelessly and I think some plan to take out the titan dragon. On the ground the troop very focus watching the chasing, some cheer us I hear some of my squadmate yell some war cried to improve my morale. The chasing continues and everything is on our plan.

"OK Toothless, time to disappear."

I'm getting into the most exciting in my whole life. The giant dragon comes closer to us and I check Toothless's morale.

"Come on bud"

I press the pedal and pull Toothless throat. Toothless fly higher and the big dragon fly higher too. The colossal is going to spread the fire to burn us to the ash and that's what I planned.

"Here he comes!"

Toothless evade the fire spread and fly higher to the black cloud above us. The giant dragon still chasing us and following us to the black cloud. Everything is fit as I expected, now I'm going to make a final step to kill my first dragon.

Toothless fly higher to the higher cloud and the most of my plan is succeeded. The big dragon almost get us but when he's going to bite us I'm stealthy turn away and the dragon's in big confuse. When I'm going to attack the dragon suddenly the very big spaceship emerge from nowhere and approach above us. I see the Blood Ravens symbol on the side of the ship. It must be Captain Angelos's battle barge Litany of Fury. Suddenly I receive the vox.

"This is Captain Gabriel Angelos of Blood Ravens. Is there anybody here?"

"My lord. I'm Sergeant Hiccup of 1st Berk Regiment. I need an orbital strike to that big dragon. I hope that your censor can pick it sir.

"Alright, I just got something that is a colossal size on the censor. I'm sending an orbital strike now. You should stay away from that dragon, guardsman."

Suddenly all battle barge weapons fire down at the dragon and make the dragon losing control. On that moment I fly Toothless down to the dragon and shooting at its wings Toothless fire the fireball rapidly and furiously. With orbital strike and Toothless rapid attack the dragon takes a very high damage and it can't hold much longer. On the ground the orbital strike and Toothless's attack make the cloud glowing like a thunder strike. The dragon's now collapsing and falling to the ground. Suddenly I receive the vox again.  
>"Sergeant, I just scan the dragon and the report says that there's a high explosive liquid in side it's throat. If that dragon hit the ground it will create a very high casualty. It's too dangerous for an ordinary man to do this, so we will finish this."<p>

"What? My people are just below this sky. I will finish this myself, Captain, please."

"If you do this it will be a suicide mission. Please think again!"

"Captain, I'm the Imperial Guard and this is an occupational hazard. I won't let my people die more today."

"Alright, then you should hurry because the dragon is now just about 1000 meter above the ground."

"I'll do my best, sir"

"May the Emperor protect you, guardsman. Angelos out"

I fly Toothless to the falling dragon. It's very weak and it will hit the ground soon. Toothless rapidly fire a fireballs at the dragon. The dragon is now near death and it uses its last breath to spread a fire. Toothless fly highest as he could but the fire hit the tail and Toothless is losing control

"Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works."

Toothless fly down to the near death dragon and the dragon still dangerous.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do!" I yell to the titan dragon.

I try to control the balance as long as I could before we fall from the sky. I make some maneuver to finish the dragon. I fly Toothless to the giant dragon's mouth. And make it chase us down. The dragon is move closer to us and it almost takes a bite at us.

"Stay with me buddy. We're good."

Everything almost finish, just the last step and we will complete this long journey. The colossal almost take us and we must finish the last step of the plan.

"Hold, Toothless."

The dragon's mouth open broader and it could take a bite on us.

"NOW! Toothless!"

After I shout, I press a pedal and Toothless flip to the dragon's mouth. Toothless fire a fireball directly to the dragon's mouth. The fireball ignites the high-explosive liquid on its throat. We just took out the dragon but worst thing's coming. We're almost touch the ground and I can't control Toothless to land us safely. We can't do anything now but suddenly the giant dragons breathe in to extinguish the igniting inferno on it's mouth but makes us above the giant dragon. The dragon land and crash the ground and make a big explosive. Toothless try to get us out of here but the artificial fin is fall off and make Toothless losing and hit the giant dragon's tail.

"NO!NO!

We're now separate from each other and freefalling into the flame. The last thing I see is Toothless is flying down to grab me and then everything's gone dark. After the fog is fill the battlefield. Inside the fog is general Stoick that looking for me.

"Hiccup? Hiccup!"

He still walking and shouting in order to find me.

"HICCUP! Son! Can you hear me!"

Suddenly general notice Toothless and he's running to him.

"HICCUP!"

General's looking at Toothless and notice a wound around his body. Suddenly general kneel before Toothless.

"Oh son...I did this..."

Suddenly a drop pod land near general and its doors open. Captain Angelos, his bodyguards and the apothecary are walk out of the drop pod. The guardsmen and the Spacemarines are gathered behind general. Commander Aramus walk to Captain Angelos and greet him. He reports everything that happens today and then Captain Angelos walk near the general.

"Suddenly Astrid and Commissar Gobber bash through the crowd and see general is mourning. Astrid looks at Toothless more focus and more worry about me. Then the dragons that survive from the battle are looking at him too. Suddenly Toothless regain his conscious and look at the general.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup" He says with sadness.

"Sorry for your losses, general He's very good man for the Imperium." Captain Angelos is speaks with sadness too.

Then Toothless open his wings and show my body to general

"Hiccup!"

He quickly gets up and run to my body. He examines my body very carefully and then his tears are out from his eyes.

"He's still ALIVE! You brought him back alive!"

Suddenly the crowd's cheer and the dragons roar. This is very special moment for everyone in the battlefield. General Stoick lean closer to Toothless and patting him

"Thank you... for saving my son."

Suddenly Commissar Gobber and the apothecary walk near general. Apothecary start scanning my body and makes general surprise.

"What are you doing with my son, apothecary?"

"Well, you know... most of him."

Suddenly general look down to my leg and notice something is wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Price that had to pay

Few days after the battle, inside my room, suddenly I regain my conscious and see Toothless's face at the point-blank range. He's licking me and my face's wet with Toothless's saliva.

"Oh, hey Toothless."

Toothless's licking my face faster. I'm good to see him again after the battle.

"Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just—"

Suddenly Toothless jump down from my bed but his foot hit my leg.

"Ouch!"

Suddenly I regain full conscious and just notice something's wrong.

"I'M in my ROOM! And you're inside my ROOM!"

Suddenly Toothless jump around my room and knock a few decorations.

"By the Emperor! Does my dad know you're here?

Toothless jump around my room and make my room messy.

"Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on..."

I flip my blanket and see something unusual on my body. My emotion is now bad. Not just a few scars that I got from the battle but my left leg is lost during the battle too. Now I'm use a cybernetic leg, a price that I had to pay. Now I should get up. I put down my legs onto the floor. Toothless is sniffing my body and he know that something is wrong .Now my left leg is not getting any feeling anymore.

I'm never use a cybernetic organ before and now I have to use it. I take a deep breath before I walk

"OK…OK…"

I try to walk by myself but I'm still not familiar with my new leg. So I lose the balance but grab Toothless before I fall.

"Thanks bud."

Toothless help me walking until I walk to the window. I open it and see the impossible thing happen.

I see the Monstrous Nightmare outside. I close the window quickly and turn my face to Toothless.

"Toothless? Stay here, bud."

I open the window again and everything that I see is…Magnificent. I see Snotlout and few recruits riding the dragons.  
>"Come on soldier, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!"<p>

When I walk out of my room and go to the outside. It's like a paradise. Dragon and human work together? I never think I would see that days coming. I also see a new building like the dragon breeder, dragon training ground etc.

"I knew it. I'm dead." I'm said with sarcastic sound.

Suddenly I hear a laughing sound on my side and sees general's walking to me.

"No, but you gave it your best shot, soldier."

He walks to me and place his hand on my shoulder.

"So? What do you think about, huh?"

Suddenly the guardsmen in the area notice me and all friendly greeting, a warm welcome. And then they all walk and mass around me.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of...This" He points a finger at my body

"You just gestured to all of me?"

Suddenly commissar walks in and stands near my dad.

"Well. Just most of you." He point at my cybernetic leg

"That bit's our best Tech-Priest handiwork. If you aren't a war hero. You will go to next battlefield without your leg. Your father paid a high price to make it but it's cheaper than mine, though .Think it'll do?"

"Well, I might make a few tweaks but thanks, general."

"Hiccup, come with me."

I walk with father and he talk about meeting him in his office.

"Hiccup, you could go and walk around for a while. When you're ready meet me in my office."

I go walk around the stronghold. See something new like a dragons hanging around our building, etc. Suddenly I see Astrid walking very fast to me.

'Oh, hi Astri…" Suddenly she punches lightly to my arm. It's don't hurt but make me surprise.

"That's for scaring me."

"What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I..."

Suddenly she holds my arms and kisses me.

"... could get used to it. Alright Astrid I should go now. General's waiting for me."

"See you around, Hiccup."

When I walk to general's room and knock the door.

"Come in. Hiccup."  
>I open the door and see general sitting on the same chair but Captain Angelos standing beside his table.<p>

"What's happen here, sir. Why does Captain Angelos's here."

"I think Captain Angelos could explain."

"All right, guardsmen. I saw your work back there, on the battlefield and I'm very impressive on you. You're young enough to become a Space Marine. You life will get better than the guardsmen life but it's your choice. You could stay here and continue to serve our Emperor as an Imperial Guard."

"Uh… well, my lord. I want to accept this offer but I have something that Space Marine doesn't have.

"What is it?" Captain Angelos ask

"Friendship, sir. That's the thing that a Space Marine doesn't have. I enjoy my life as an Imperial Guard and working with my brothers and sisters-in-arm."

"Alright, then if you prefer to stay here then I have some gift for you as a reward for fight bravery for Imperium.

Captain Angelos hand his bolt pistol to me.

"This is my bolt pistol that I used to fight most of any race that I encountered and i used this pistol to kill my closest friend. Keep it well."

Then Captain Angelos leave general's room.

"Alright, general. Can I go now?  
>"Hold on. Son. There's something I haven't told you. After you receive the training and fight an enemy of man. I promoted you to the lieutenant along with your squad and I putting them in for a medals and not having you shot for your treason."<p>

"Thank you, sir. That's very special for me and my squad."

"Alright, then. Go see Commissar Gobber outside. He's preparing a special "gift" for you."

After I leave general's room. I visit the armory and see commissar.

"Commissar, general told me that you have some "gift" for me?"

"Ah, yes. I just finish it. Here you go."

Commissar hand me the equipments for riding dragon such as a saddle, a pedal and most important, an artificial fin.

"Thank you, sir. For this "gift"."

"You're welcome, Hiccup. And welcome home, soldier.

Suddenly I hear a guardsman yell

"Night Fury, get down!"

Suddenly Toothless jump out from nowhere and come in to the armory. He makes a cute gesture at me. That's mean he's ready for another adventure. I attach all equipment to Toothless and we're ready to takeoff. Toothless and I along side with the Dragon Raiders is reunite here and we're ready to fight for the Imperium.

"Are you ready Toothless?"

He grunts. That mean he's ready. The Dragon Raiders takeoff and fly high again above Berk's sky. And this... is snows nine months of the year...and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the Imperial Guards regiment. While other places have... Desert Raiders, Death Korp. We have... Dragon Raiders.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Dragon Raiders are officially born

Several days after the Dragon Raiders got promoted

My squad are gonna make something big. The Dragon Raiders are gathering outside general's room and we're going to get in.

"Are you sure this will work, Astrid?" I ask worriedly

"Just knock the door, Hiccup."

I knock the door and dad replies the same.

"Come in."

I open the door and we're getting inside general's room.

"What are you doing here, guardsmen?" General ask

"General, I have seen our relationship between dragon and human grow properly. There's lot of new dragon riding platoons and companies are forming up recently. So I think it's the time that we have to forming up a dragon rider regiment, sir."

Then Astrid shows the list of the people that will join our new regiment and hand to general.

"Here's the list of the soldier who want to join us, sir."

General look at the list carefully and read the list for a while then general place the list on his table and he open his drawer to pick something then he put the document from his drawer and place in front of us.

"Alright, complete this document and I will decide about this new regiment. Now you could leave here and complete this somewhere else.

The Dragon Raider leave the general's room and go to my room to talk about forming up the regiment.

"So, what should we do now, guys."  
>"I think we should name our regiment first." Astrid answer<p>

"Yeah, we need a cool name." Snotlout say.

"I think the name of our regiment is… Berk 1st Drop Dragon?" Fishleg says

"Hey, we aren't a drop trooper. What about 1st Dragon Troop of Berk." Tuffnut speaks

"Umm… I think I know our regiment's name." Astrid says.

"What is it?" Everyone speak in unison.

"Our regiment name is gonna be 1st Dragon Raider Legion of Berk." Astrid speak

"Hey that's good name. Alright, second thing is our banner . I think we should get a banner from Toothless's Artificial fin." I say to my squad  
>"Hey that's great idea but I should remake it because it's still a rough drawing from commissar's hand. You know that he's suck writing and drawing. I'll redraw and add a new thing in it like ours regiment name or motto ." Ruffnut say<p>

"And I will help you, my sister." Tuffnut say the sentence that I want to hear it

"Thank you, both of you. Now the only thing left is our regiment motto. Who can think of this one?" I ask

Suddenly Fishleg say something that makes us impress him.

"Uh… I think our motto should be, Bravery, ruthless, loyal and strongest. "

Hey, Fishleg that's the good one. Ruffnut write it in our regiment's flag. I admire Fishleg "Alright, that's all we need for our regiment. Let's work hard and we will create a new regiment tomorrow." Astrid say before I dismiss everyone get to their own work.

One day past and we finish our work. We're gathering at general's room again with the complete document and regiment flag. I knock the door and we get inside the general's room.

"Dad, we just complete the document and finish the regiment flag"

"Great job, all of you. Now give me the document and show me the regiment flag."

Astrid bears the flag and shows the flag to my father.

"Here it is, sir. Our regiment flag." I say

"Wow! That's very beautiful flag. Alright, I approve this document. Congratulation everyone."

Now the Dragon Raiders are born and we can raise our flag proudly as a one of the regiment of the Imperial Guard. After that day, there's lot a new dragon rider regiment born but our regiment still the best about the dragon riding. Now planet Berk has a new speciality, the dragon riding.

The end


End file.
